Bruised Egos
by Ella Ridell
Summary: Pansy and Draco's friendship is on the line as their heated arguments make thier friends uncomfortable. Can they make up before their tempers explode and someone gets hurt. Rate M for Smut


Bruised Egos

I do not own any of the HP World unfortunately. Thanks to JKR for creating background characters that are just as interesting as the main characters.

**Warning – **Smutty rated M for a reason. Oneshot.

Pansy was furious after another huge fight with her best friend Draco. He had accidentally tripped her in the hall and she had fallen into a stone Gargoyle. It wasn't that she had fallen that made her mad it was that Draco had laughed hysterically at her in front of their fellow schoolmates. He laughed all the way back to the Slytherin common room, which infuriated her even more. By the time they got to the common room she was beat red and sweating with rage.

"DRACO, YOU ARE AN INSENSITIVE GIT" screamed Pansy. Her voice cracked with frustration and anger. He looked shocked at the level her voice had risen to but was not surprised at her tongue-lashing.

Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini quickly grabbed their books and headed back out the common room door, each mumbling something about studying in the library. They had taken up the habit of leaving every time Pansy and Draco fought. It seemed that each of their fights was becoming more intense and usually ended with either Pansy or Draco stomping away.

"Oh Pans, as usual you are overreacting" Draco said coolly still smirking.

"You completely embarrassed me in front of that mudblood Granger," she roared.

"What do you care about what she thinks anyways?" he replied.

"I don't care," she mumbled and huffed away.

Draco and Pansy had been friends since before Hogwarts. They were very alike. They understood each other. Lately they'd been fighting like crazy. Usually their small rows would not clear the Slytherin common room, but nowadays when they started to argue even Crabbe and Goyle would retreat to their dormitories.

Pansy ate dinner quickly, barely tasting it. She left the great hall in a hurry so that she could finish some assignments before the rest of Slytherin house showed up to distract her.

An hour later Draco and Blaise arrogantly stalked into the common room. Pansy was still feeling bitchy so she ignored the both of them. Draco and Blaise were proudly talking about their latest female devourings and pretending Pansy did not exist. Their boy talk was making her red with embarrassment and mad that they thought they could talk like this in front of her.

She glared at them with her piercing eyes and either their conversation dwindled because of the look they had just been given or at that precise moment they had run out of things to talk about. As all of them had lots of assignments to finish, the boys took it as a good opportunity to begin theirs.

"Pans, will you do my Transfiguration essay for me?" asked Draco slyly.

"No, I will not, do your own damn essay!" answered Pansy.

"Are you too busy not satisfying witches nowadays to finish your own homework?" she spat at him.

At these words Blaise made a quick exit to the dormitory. Leaving Pansy sitting smugly in her wingback chair, daring Draco Malfoy to come up with a rebuttal.

Draco stood up.

"You are the meanest bitch in the entire school," he yelled.

"And what would you know about 'satisfying' anyone, when you are the biggest tease in all of Slytherin," he jeered.

Pansy was furious. She stood up to meet his gaze.

"I despise you, you are an arrogant conceited asshole," she screamed.

"You are a nasty, spoiled, princess maybe you'd be less bitchy if you had a good fuck," he growled back at her.

Pansy was reveling in anger. She balled up her fists in her robe. Draco was expecting her to hex him at any moment. He had his hand on his wand ready to defend himself if need be. Pansy closed the distance between them in two long strides. They were face to face now.

Suddenly without thinking, Pansy pulled her hands out of her robes, and with her right hand still clenched, she punched him. She knocked him backwards with force and surprise. Blood splattered from his lip and trickled onto his collar.

His shock did not suppress his anger. He closed the distance between them again and slapped her. She too stumbled backwards. Neither of them stopped glaring angrily at the other, even with Pansy's eye turning instantly purple.

Draco was prepared this time as Pansy cocked her fist ready to strike again. He caught her by the wrist mid-swing and twisted her arm around so that she faced the wall. He pushed her forcefully against the wall using his body to hold her in place.

Pansy could feel his hot, rapid breath and blood dripping from his lips on the back of her neck. Draco used his free hand to fist in her hair pulling her head backwards. Pansy had never seen Draco so angry before. She trembled at the thought of what his next move would be.

She tried to wriggle free, but Draco caught her other wrist in the large hand that was already holding her trapped hand and held it behind her back. He held her still against the wall, her head still back so that he could look her in the face as he spoke.

"You are a disgusting, filthy whore!" he spat.

"I thought you just said that I was 'the biggest tease that ever came out of Slytherin and that maybe I'd be less bitchy if I just had a good fuck'?" she replied hotly with a smirk and a short laugh.

Pansy's hand slipped momentarily before Draco could recapture it and her fingers brushed against the zip on his trousers. She felt his hardened want for her and was not surprised that this violent angry outcry was turning him on.

A slight moan escaped her lips as she tried to wiggle her captured hands to feel him again, unsuccessfully. Pansy pushed her bum towards him in hopes of feeling him pushed up against her back.

Draco was stunned at her reactions to him. Pansy was one of the few Slytherin girls that he had not conquered and it drove him insane thinking about it. He often imagined being with her while he was with other witches; he envisioned her face on their bodies driving him over the edge.

Draco released her hair and moved his free hand to her hip and closed his eyes. He let his head fall to her shoulder and he relaxed his grip on her wrists but did not let go. Pansy desperately wanted to see his face. His breath was slowing.

Any moment now she expected that he would bite and nip at her neck while aggressively pulling her skirt up and tearing her knickers from her, but he did not. He held her still against the wall. He seemed to be contemplating something. Pansy had heard the girls in the dormitory talking about their romantic adventures with him.

"He was aggressive, controlling, demanding and forceful," said a pretty fourth year girl who's name had slipped Pansy's memory.

Rumour had it that Draco Malfoy was completely selfish in the bedroom and few witches wanted a repeat performance after being with him.

Instinctively Draco's tongue darted out over his lips and he tasted the blood that was still lingering there. With parted lips Draco found Pansy's neck, just under her hairline. He slowly and softly dragged his sodden lips over her hot flesh. A hot shiver formed at her spine and traveled up to her neck making her knees give out on her.

She whimpered as his hands caught her hips and prevented her from falling. He spun her to face him and closed the distance between their willing lips. His lips were hot and sticky from the blood and perspiration. Pansy parted her lips begging for Draco to do the same. His tongue slowly crept its way into her willing mouth and she moaned as his tongue explored her. Draco's fingers trembled as he brought them up to tuck her hair behind her ears.

They broke apart and his gaze left her sweet lips and traveled to her eyes. He leaned forward again but this time his lips found the purple swell he'd left on her cheek and eye, he placed a tender kiss there to let her know that he was sorry for their fight. Draco's eyes closed and she leaned forward and licked the last drop of salty blood from his lips.

He brushed her arms with his fingertips and bending down slightly he slipped his arm under her knees and picked her up, her head resting on his pounding chest. She expecting him to put her down on the sofa but he turned and he put her down on a soft rug in front of the blazing fire. His hand grazed her bare knee and sent shivers to her moistening core. A slight moan escaped her lips, which in turn, brought a smile to his lips.

He sat down beside her. She moved her feet flat onto the floor so that her knees were bent and her skirt rose up past her thighs, giving him a peak at her dampened panties. He moved his hand to the inside of her knee and tickled the sensitive skin. After a few moments of pure torture he slowly moved his hand to her inner thigh, tickling and brushing her delicate skin.

Then without a word Draco moved from beside her to in between her feet. His hands moved slowly higher and his lips found the inside of her thighs. He bunched her skirt up so that it was around her waist. She whimpered as his hands left her thighs and held her hips.

Draco's lips were moving quickly up her thighs now and she arched her back in anticipation. In a second or less Pansy's panties were ripped shreds laying in a pile on the floor and Draco's tongue was flicking her throbbing clit. It wasn't long before Pansy's eyes became unfocused and her body stiffened.

"AHHHHHHH Draco" she screamed.

He slipped his fingers into her mouth to prevent her waking up the entire house and she bit down on them hard as she wriggled through her climax.

They stood up chests still heaving and panting and made a quick pile of clothing. She ogled his muscled chest and he stared at her truly feminine form. Pansy laid back down on her back in front of the fire and he laid on his side beside her. His hand found her smooth stomach and he drew small circles on it.

Draco leant forward and moved his hand to the soft flesh of Pansy's breast. His fingers found her hardened nipples and he pinched them between his finger and thumb. A breath she was holding escaped her lips. He moved on top of her and lowered his mouth to her beautiful buds.

"Please Draco, you were right, I just need a good fuck," she moaned.

He laughed lightly against her neck and then recaptured her mouth with his. Her kiss was hungry and he thought about torturing her more but he did not. His cock pushed against the fold of her opening and she wriggled and arched beneath him. He entered her at an amazingly controlled speed.

She was tight and he panicked and froze as he realized that she hadn't done this before. He let her adjust to the size of him before he thrust into her quickly. Her eyes closed and for a second he thought she might cry.

"Ok?" he asked.

"Give me a second," she replied.

Then without warning she was thrusting her hips upwards to meet his. He took that as a sign to keep going. He moved inside her expertly and quickly and soon she was moaning loudly as she had before.

Pansy wrapped her ankles around his waist and pulled up to meet his drives. Draco was unsure of how much longer he could hold on. His climax was rapidly approaching, as was his urgency for her. Their lips met and her body stiffened and he could feel the walls of her pussy closing tighter around him. With one last push he felt his own release inside her.

He rolled off of her onto his back and she rolled onto her side.

"Satisfied?" he asked her when he had finally caught his breath. She nuzzled her embarrassed face against his bare chest and giggled.


End file.
